


Close Encounters of the Crack Kind

by Taekwondodo



Category: Order of the Stick
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taekwondodo/pseuds/Taekwondodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebuffed again by Elan, Therkla looks for solace in an anonymous bar. A not so anonymous stranger thinks he has a better way, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Encounters of the Crack Kind

She sat at the bar, staring deep into the dregs of her drink, and sighed. Unrequited love sure was an ass. She couldn't, however, just give up her hope that he might one day see her in the same light she saw him. What else did she have after all? Lord Kubota and Qarr? Yeah, that's worth it. Maybe she should just throw herself over the cliff now and get it over with. As she was pondering the whereabouts of the nearest cliff a man walked into the bar and sat on the stool beside her. Looking at him she realised she knew his face from somewhere, but where? Long grey hair and a thin moustache? Why did that ring a bell? Maybe if he had less grey...oh gods!

"Excuse me sir," she said turning to him with a hint of excitement in her voice, "but are you Julio Scoundrél? World-famous sky pirate, renown ladies' man and all-around dashing action hero?"

The man put down his mug of beer and turned to look at her. "Yes, yes I am. I guess you're going to say that your mother is my biggest fan, hmm?"

Therkla thought of her mother. "Nooooo, I don't think she is actually but I am! I've read all about your amazing exploits! How you fenced the Devil-King of Dinosaur Island and rescued the princess about to be fed to the Manticore! What I don't get how you're now only second sexiest man alive in Townspeople Weekly, you're much sexier than Valentino, definitely." She blushed deeply as she realised what she had just said.

He smiled at her. A slow, lazy smile that set dark wings to flight.

"Well," he drawled, "My ship, The Mechane, is in the docks at the moment getting repaired so I'm not going anywhere for a while. Maybe we could have some _fun_?"

Therkla found herself flustered.

"Well, you see I'm kind of in a love/oblivious relationship with a PC at the moment so..."

Julio ran a finger lightly up her arm and heard a soft gasp.

"But what a PC doesn't know can't hurt them."

X X X

Elan felt bad. He had been wandering round trying to find Therkla to apologise for what he had said earlier but couldn't find her anywhere. Maybe she had gone back to her room, good thing he had asked where she was staying. He knocked on her door and when there was no answer let himself in.

"Therkla, I know I'm probably the last person you waned to see but I just wanted...Julio? Why are you and Therkla together in bed?"

"Aliens." Shouted Julio, they both looked at him.

"Yes aliens!" continued Therkla "You see...these aliens came in with...yes, laser guns and they ordered us to strip and get into the bed. They've only just gone so you had better run before they get back! Quick, run Elan! But you mustn't tell anyone about the aliens!" Elan turned and ran.

"That was close." Therkla sighed.

"Now," Julio murmured running his hands over her body. "Where were we?"


End file.
